


The Six of Us together

by lulumonnie



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Monologue (B.A.P), OT6, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Body Image Issues/Weight Issues, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slight BangJae that can be platonic too, Softness, Yongguk is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonnie/pseuds/lulumonnie
Summary: Yongguk is struggling with coming up with an intro for their newest album Matrix and Youngjae finds a sleeping prince.





	The Six of Us together

He blinked. The sheets in front of him were blurry and his eyes kept falling shut. Groaning, Yongguk rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t stop writing now. He needed to get this idea on paper before the words completely eluded him. He couldn’t allow himself to rest, not if his friends were counting on him and his fans were waiting for a new album. He knew that he was putting even more pressure on himself, but he couldn’t help it. He was terrified of failing and disappointing his friends, his co-workers and his fans. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the music sheets in front of him, his one hand hovering over the pencil, the other over the mouse, trying his very best to blink away the sleepiness and the exhaustion.

He sighed, returning to staring at the page and wracking his brain for any sort of idea whatsoever. He looked for inspiration in his immediate surroundings, his family, his dog, his friends or even his fans but he simply couldn’t come up with anything. Frustrated, his thoughts drifted off to a few years back, just after B.A.P had had their debut, when he’d struggled with a similarly bad case of writer’s block. He remembered that Himchan had nearly kicked down his door, demanding he come and have dinner with the other five, not taking no for an answer and basically dragging Yongguk out of the room, away from the desolation that was his workplace.  

That night had been one of their first outings together after their debut and the memory was one of the fondest Yongguk had. He remembered Jongup and Junhong talking about some new videogame, excitedly explaining it to their hyungs, sharing their stories from school while Himchan nagged Daehyun about not drinking enough and straining his voice while messing up his hair, making Daehyun grumble at the eldest’s antics. He remembered that Youngjae trailed behind a bit, obviously tired and down. He remembered how he’d squeezed the younger’s broad shoulders, asking him if everything was alright and then just pulling him into a side hug, letting the vocalist relax under this sweet gesture. Back then Youngjae had been a bit chubby and he’d felt very self-conscious and had stopped eating enough and that evening was the first time he ate normally again, after Yongguk had offered to take him along to his workouts for the next few weeks until Youngjae had gotten used to the new regiment.

Yongguk smiled and closed his eyes slowly, allowing himself to think back fondly. He recalled the laughter and the smiles, the screaming and the giggling, the hitting and the screeching. He remembered how he sat in a booth in a cheap restaurant because they couldn’t afford anything else, eating second-rate ramen and trying not to choke on his water because his five closest friends were so hilarious. Most of all he remembered the warmth. The warmth of being squeezed into a tiny booth meant for two. The warmth of sharing a meal after going through so much together and finally being able to say that their work payed off after their debut. Most of all he remembered the warmth of their smiles. It filled him in a way he had never imagined. Knowing that there were five people out there he could always count on, no matter what, made him feel incredibly proud and honoured. That warmth, he decided that day, was enough to make him keep going. To not give up. Still smiling, the leader’s head dropped onto the paper in front of him, his breath evening out while he was slowly drifting off into dreamland.

Youngjae yawned. He’d been practicing the new choreography for their first comeback after the hiatus for what felt like days. He looked up at the watch, cursing lowly at the time. It was three a.m. Groaning and deciding to call it a night, to get at least a few hours of sleep before he had to get up again, he grabbed a towel, his bag and locked up the practice room, heading straight for the door, when he noticed the light shining out of one of the rooms. Who was here this late? Youngjae had expected that everyone had already left hours ago and that he was the last one. Curious, he followed the trail of light to the recording room.

On the desk there, he found Yongguk. The brightly lit room showed the dark-haired leader asleep on his music sheets. His mouth was slightly open and his facial features completely relaxed. Youngjae shakily drew in a breath. He desperately didn’t want to wake up his hyung. He had noticed that the elder had been especially stressed and tired lately and this peaceful slumber looked too good to disturb. Yongguk was breathing softly, with a light happy smile on his face and Youngjae couldn’t help but think how soft and cute his hyung looked. There was calmness and tranquillity in the way the elder had let go of the pen in his hand, how his one cheek was bunched up because of the angle he was lying down in, how the corners of his mouth were lifted in what seemed to be an incredibly warm and soft smile. Youngjae wondered what Yongguk was dreaming of. Chuckling silently, he quickly snapped a picture, because he’d never seen his leader so relaxed and cute.

Sighing, he decided that he probably had to wake him up and get him to sleep on the couch at least. Putting his hands on Yongguk’s shoulders, he softly nudged the sleeping beauty, trying his best to gently wake the older man. Yongguk groaned and sighed, his eyes fluttering open, looking for the one who disturbed his peaceful slumber. He looked up, dazed from his nap and spotted Youngjae.

“Youngjae-ah? What time is it?”

“It’s about three a.m., hyung. I was about to go home but then I saw light in here and then I found you and I thought maybe we could both head home together?”, Youngjae replied, smiling at the confused blinking of the other.

“That would be nice, but unfortunately I have to finish this intro for our album. I’ll just sleep after we’re done promoting. Don’t worry about me, I’m okay, this-“

“Hyung. I can see that you’re lying. Your eyebags are darker than Daehyun’s (beautiful) skin and I can practically hear your brain screaming for some rest. Maybe if you took a break and got a good night’s sleep, you’d be able to think of something tomorrow?”

“Youngjae, you don’t understand, I’ve got to get this ready in three days and I don’t even have the basics. I can’t just rest until I don’t at least have a good line that I can build around. Go home, get some rest and don’t worry about me.”

Youngjae frowned. He knew that Yongguk was lying. It was obvious that he was struggling and that he needed rest more than anything. But Youngjae also knew that once Yongguk had made up his mind about doing anything, he wouldn’t stop until he finished whatever it cost. Smiling, Youngjae put on a determined face and plopped down next to his hyung.

“Well then, I’m going to help you find a line you can build around and then we can go to the dorms together, right hyung?”

“Youngjae-ah, you really don’t have to do this, I-“

“Hyung. I want to. And besides, I’ve always wanted to be more invested in song writing. Did you have any idea what the song should be about?”, the younger asked. 

Yongguk stared at the shorter one next to him for a while, wondering if he really was going to stay or just vanish like a hallucination, but then he shrugged and accepted his friend’s help gratefully.

“Well, I was thinking that it could have the themes of perseverance and overcoming things together? This entire album is us going forward and overcoming our difficulties and struggles together, so I thought that would be nice as an intro. I was actually thinking of that one night you finally started eating again after our debut? And how far we’ve come since then. But I can’t really put it into words.”

Youngjae laughed.

“You mean the night when you basically used up half your time talking me into having an entire bowl of ramen? When Himchan tried to kiss Jongup on the cheek because he was getting a bit tipsy and Jongup made him kiss that piece of bread? That really was a great night hyung. It kind of reminds me of our vacation a while back. Like the six of us together, having fun, just being with each other because we want to. Do you remember the time we all held hands and jumped into the pool?”

Yongguk gasped, stopping Youngjae’s train of thought. He smiled widely, his gums showing while he scribbled down a few lines, nodding happily and putting down his pen.

“Let’s go home Youngjae-ah, it’s late.”

“But hyung, what about the song? I thought you weren’t going to leave until we found something?”

Yongguk smiled fondly at the younger, getting up and grabbing his bag, putting one arm around the other and chuckled:

“And I mean that. Now let’s go home.”

He nudged the other to follow him, his heart warming at the dawning of understanding on the younger’s face. Youngjae smiled up at the elder and murmured:

“Let’s go home, hyung”, softly laying his head on the other’s shoulder before the two of them left the room together, exhausted but smiling happily. The paper Yongguk had left on the desk was covered in only a few lines of scribbled writing:

We held hands again, the six of us together all on both feet, so no one would fall. We got ready to run once again, Young Wild and Free.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I’m a soft person and there aren’t enough BangJae fics out there so I’m making my contribution. Honestly I bet the set up for this story happens every few weeks or so (Yongguk. Please, sleep.) Also Monologue is a masterpiece and I will fight anyone and everyone on this. (Also posted on tumblr)


End file.
